Side of the angels
by Nessa Telemnar of Mirkwood
Summary: "Oh, I may be on the side of the angels, but don't think for one second that I am one of them." Sherlock is an angel, and he's on the side of the humans not the angels. How long can he and Mycroft keep this secret? What will happen when angels start dying? Who's behind Mary's death? Whatever happened to Jim? How far is Sherlock willing to go to keep John out of harm's way?
1. Chapter 1

**Nessa:** HEY EVERYONE! I LIVE! Due to me loosing my folder where I put my fanfic ideas I may be a little unable to update some of my stories at the moment but I do have some new stories up my sleeve. TT^TT I know my chapters are short and I'm not the best writer but I try. REVIEWS WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED! So please r&r if you can. ^-^ Hope you guys like it! Sherlock? Can you be the disclaimer?

 **Sherlock:** Ummm...no.

 **Nessa:** Awwww! Why not?!

 **Sherlock:** This is stupid. That's why.

 **Nessa:**...Your face is stupid!

 **Sherlock:**...

 **Nessa:** I'MJUSTKIDDINGITSBEAUTIFULLLL! *glomps shelrock*

 **Sherlock:** AHHH! JOHN HELP MEEEE!

 **John:** NESSADOESNTOWNSUPERNATURALORSHERLOCKNOWONTOTHESTORY!

 **Nessa:** *doesn't let go of Sherlock*

 **Sherlock:** GET HER OFFF!

 _Sherlock's pov_

"No." I continued to tune my violin. "No? Sherlock, Heaven is accepting you back even after what you did...twice." I ignored Mycroft. "It's like you don't even acknowledge all the sacrifices I am making for you. I left heaven to protect you, and you don't notice. I help you get accepted back, and you blow it. I do it again, and you don't care." I went into third position on my violin, and put my fourth finger down. I played the high pitched, squeaky note as loud as I could. "SHERLOCK ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" Mycroft sighed and gave up. "Whatever. If you don't want my help I won't give it to you."

He stomped off just as John entered the flat. "...What was that about?" I put my violin down. "Oh Mycroft's just being a pain." John made an 'I see' face. "Ah."He said flatly. "So...Any cases?" "No. None. I'm so _bored_."

John was about to say something when...George?...Graham?…...Lestrade ran in. "Sherlock!" He gasped for breath. "I-I think you should see this." John looked at me as a giant grin crossed my face. Finally, some decent murder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nessa:** Hello again!...I'm not good at doing regular updates am I?...Well I'll just update as much as I can in my little spare time and then disappear and then come back and post a lot again! YAY! * _in deep voice*_ I'm batman.

 **Sherlock:** You're insane.

 **Nessa:** Brilliant deduction! Now John would you be so kind as to be the disclaimer?

 **John:.**..again?

 **Nessa:** YES AGAIN! DO YOU NOT IKE BEING THE DISCLAIMER OR SOMETHING?!

 **John:** NO! NO! OKAY OKAY! I'LL DO IT! Nessa doesn't own supernatural or Sherlock.

 **Nessa:** Thank you~ Now on to the story!

 _John's pov_

I followed Sherlock to the crime scene. He looked extremely happy. Happier than he had looked for quite a while. It actually made me kind of happy even after Mary died a few days ago. She was murdered while she was pregnant. Sherlock blamed Moriarty. I was too upset to blame anyone. She died right in front of me. I could've done something, but I didn't. I was useless. After I got over the shock, I was angry at everyone and everything. If it was Moriarty, I was _very_ angry at him. After his crazy comeback, he just seemingly disappeared into thin air. There was no trace of him anywhere. When I get my hands on him I'm gonna-

I was pulled out of my thoughts suddenly as we approached the crime scene. Sherlock's grin has vanished. I looked at the body. There was a dark scorch mark underneath the body in the shape of a pair of black, angel wings. I looked at Sherlock. He looked worried."...John...I think we should go." "What? But you've been so bored. There is finally a case and yo-" "Okay. I'll stay. But you should leave." "No. i'm going t-" He gave me a look and I shut up immediately. I nodded. "Right….I'll...I'll be back at the flat."

I started walking away and listened into Sherlock and Greg's conversation. "You recognize this symbol?" "Yes...It's not a good sign…" I sighed. I couldn't help feeling curious on the way back to the flat. What is going on? Where had Sherlock seen that symbol before? Who was behind it? I was almost at the door when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was, but, before I could, everything suddenly went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nessa:** Alright. This chapter is a little longer than normal. It's still short though. Also I'm sorry if they don't sound British. I'm not british...THANK YOU, YOU WIERDOS THAT ACTUALLY READ MY FANFICS! John! Disclaimer!

 **John:** What am I your personal disclaimer now?

 **Nessa:** For now.

 **John:** *sighs* Nessa doesn't own supernatural or Sherlock.

 _John's pov_

When I regained consciousness everything was still black. I could barely breath. I realized this was because I had a cloth bag over my head. I was tied to a chair with my hands tied behind my back. I worked on trying to loosen the ropes. I could hear low, muffled voices of two men.

"I'm tired of waiting. Can we just kill him now?" "No! We need him to make a deal. This whole thing would be useless if we just killed him now." "Do you really think this will work? I mean we are trying to talk to a middle class angel. He could easily wipe us all out while barely lifting a finger." One of the men scoffed. "Middle class? He's been kicked out of heaven. Twice."

Great. I have been kidnapped by a group of insane people. "So we're just going to hand the human over in exchange for his grace?" "Oh no. That's just what we're going to say we are going to do. Once we have his grace, we'll just kill the human anyway." He? Who do they keep talking about? I've figured out that I'm the human, but who is he? Sherlock? Why did they think he was an angel? "It's just a good thing that you spared the human while killing that pretty girl of his. I personally got to torture her in hell myself." These were the people who killed Mary?! I need to find a way out of these stupid ropes and I'll kill them all myself. They probably took my gun...I've been carrying it around everywhere since Mary's death.

Suddenly, I heard quick, loud footsteps. "He's here! He's already killed our entire first line of defence." "Tell him we mean no harm. We only wish to talk." "Sir, I barely escaped with my life." "I. Don't. Care." There was silence before I heard footsteps again, getting fainter. Sometime later, I hear footsteps coming back this way. They were not from the same person. These footsteps were slower and where from someone who was more angry than afraid. "We are here to make a deal. You give us your graaaAAAA-" The one talking started screaming, and there was an annoying ringing noise in my ears. He then fell silent and there was a loud thump of a body hitting the ground. There were more footsteps of many people running into the room.

I felt the ropes being ripped off of me. The bag was pulled off of my head, and I started gasping and coughing, suddenly able to breath a whole lot better. I blinked several times as my eyes adjusted to to the light. I looked up and saw Sherlock. His eyes were glowing a bright blue. I just stared. "Are you alright, John?" I nodded weakly. I turned and saw we were surrounded by armed people. One of them, holding a silver dagger smirked and his eyes turned entirely black. "It's no use Sherlock. Give us your grace and we will spare both of your lives." "How about you let us both go, and I spare all of your lives. You know I could easily kill all of you right here, right now." The man ran at Sherlock, and Sherlock simply placed a hand on the man's forehead. The man screamed as white light burst out of his eyes and mouth. He fell to the ground, dead.

Sherlock spun me around to face him and looked right into my eyes. "John do you trust me?" I just stared at him for a moment. "John...Please..." I nodded. "Y-yes...Of-of course I do." "Alright. Close your eyes. No matter what you think you might see or think you hear don't open them. Don't open them until I tell you to. No matter what." I just nodded and shut my eyes. Suddenly, a blinding white light burned against my eyelids. I squeezed my eyes closed more, as I heard faint screaming drowned out by a high-pitched, ringing noise. It died down and everything was silent. The light against my eyelids died out. I felt a rush of wind and heard the sound of wings flapping. Suddenly, there was the sound of shouting and cars rushing around. Sherlock's arms were around me, holding me tightly. "You can open your eyes now." I slowly open

ed my eyes. The sun shined in my face, as I looked around. We were not where we were before. "...Sherlock? Where are we?" "Somewhere is America. We'll be safe for now." I was silent for a moment, letting the events that just happened sink in. "...Sherlock?" "Hm?" "...What the bloody hell is going on?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Nessa:** OH MY GOD THANK YOU ALL WHO FOLLOWED, FAVORITED, REVIEWED, OR JUST READ THIS STORY! IT MAKES ME SOOOO HAPPY! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I just woke up one morning and suddenly you guys appeared out of no where. THAT YOUUUUUUU! Also I'm gonna have a tiiiiiny bit of help from my friend.

* _friend hides_ *

Nessa:...Okay I can introduce you later. John?

 **John:** Yeah yeah. Nessa doesn't own stuff.

 **Nessa:** Oh come on John. More...Enthusiasm.

 **John:** Now onto the story.

 **Nessa:** No wait-

 _John's pov_

"NO I DON'T HAVE ANY BLOODY AMERICAN CURRENCY! WHY THE HELL WOULD I?!" None of this makes any sense. Demons? Angels? How much of what Sherlock's been telling me are lies? Sherlock wasn't even a very religious person.

"Well I don't have any money." "JUST USE YOUR ANGEL POWERS OR SOMETHING!" "That's not how it works John." "THEN HOW DOES IT WORK?!" "It's complicated, John." "WHAT ELSE HAVE YOU BEEN LYING TO ME ABOUT SHERLOCK?!" Sherlock was silent for a moment. "You're angry with me." "OH WHAT _GREAT_ DEDUCTION SKILLS, SHERLOCK!" "Quiet down, we're going to get caught." I sighed. "Wait...Mycroft is you're brother, right? So is he..." "He is an angel too, yes." "And your parents? What about them." "Oh they're merely my vessel's parents. I sometimes feel like they are my own though." "Your...vessel?" "The person I'm possessing." "YOU'RE POSSESSING SOMEONE?!" "Well I can't walk around in my true form." "TRUE FORM?!" "This isn't what I really look like."

I don't even feel like I know Sherlock anymore. When he asked me a minutes ago, I trusted him. Now? Not so much. "So...do you need to eat and sleep and...use the loo and stuff? I mean I've seen you do it...I-I don't mean-!" "Well technically I don't have to right now since...I got my grace back from mycroft." "Mycroft took your grace." "My grace was taken from me when I was kicked out of heaven." He was kicked out of heaven? No surprise there. "Then Mycroft somehow got a hold of it." "And now he gave it back to you?" "Oh no. I stole it from him." "Sooo...Did mycroft get kicked out of heaven too?" "No. He chose to come with me to...keep and eye on me."

I was pissed now. Extremely pissed. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE ANYMORE SHERLOCK! YOU'VE BEEN LYING TO ME FOR SO LONG ABOUT EVERYTHING! I TRUSTED YOU! I JUST TOLD YOU I TRUSTED YOU BUT NOT ANYMORE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT THIS STUFF! YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" Did...Sherlock look...hurt? "Well...You never asked if I was human. So technically I didn't l-" "YOU TOLD ME YOU HAD TOLD ME THE WORST ABOUT YOURSELF!" "I don't think being an angel is-" "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!" "I...I'm...I'm sorry John..." I suddenly stopped yelling and stared at him. "...What?" "I said I was sorry!"

Sherlock took out a silver dagger and places it to his neck. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" "Removing my grace." "WH-" Before I could finish he had made a small cut on his neck and a silvery blue light drifted in a clump out. Sherlock caught it in a vile. "Shame. It would have been useful. But I can't risk getting caught right now." I was silent. "Now...Where are we going to stay and what are we going to do about this money problem?"


End file.
